


Sevivon, Sov Sov Sov

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cap-IM Holiday Exchange 2020, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Pencil, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), S'vivon | Dreidel, chanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: The Avengers celebrate Chanukkah at the Barton Homestead.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Sevivon, Sov Sov Sov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meshkol (ashernorton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernorton/gifts).



> Have a happy festive season, meshkol!
> 
> (The title comes from the first line in a Chanukkah song, it means "dreidel spin spin spin").

* * *


End file.
